Kasane Teto
Kasane Teto (重音テト) is a Japanese UTAU who was originally created as a troll "VOCALOID" by fans. Her surname 重音 (Kasane) literally means "heavy sound" or "overlapped sound", so these interpretations are widely accepted among fans. TWINDRILL, however, has not released any announcements about the meaning of the name.http://kasaneteto.jp/qa01.html 重音テト制作時に参加者の一人から提案されて採用された苗字ですが、その由来は不明です。 (This is) a surname suggested by a vipper (denizen of vip@2ch) and we adopted it, but where this name was from is not clear. Her name テト (Teto) comes from Tetopettenson, a parody song of Le Beau Tambour. Although her voicebank is only for use in UTAU, many people still mistake her for a VOCALOID. Her voice provider is Mayo Oyamano. History Following the rising popularity of Hatsune Miku, "Vippers" (Vip News Bulletin@2ch users) schemed a troll "new VOCALOID release" as an April Fool's joke. Sen (線) provided the rough sketch and Nobuyo Oyama, a spoof for Doraemon's former voice actress Nobuyo Oyama, provided the vocal. The Teto project continued after the troll campaign, and her vocal was recorded again for the use on UTAU, which vocal synthesis software was released two months earlier. UTAU and Teto were both unnoticed among VOCALOID composers at first, but during the last half of the year of her release several creators started composing songs for Teto, causing her fame to be established during the following year. The voice provider's name reading was then changed to Mayo Oyamano (小山乃 舞世 Oyamano Mayo) to avoid unnecessary confusion. Teto was given official acceptance to piapro on April 1, 2010, and to Project DIVA on October 10, 2011. Impact on VOCALOID The first cover song using Teto was created as early as April 6, 2008, and her signature song " " was published on June 10 by Mimirobo-P. Since then several creators including Lamaze-P, Telmin and Death Ohagi started to create Teto songs. Some of these early works include "Fake Diva", "Triple Baka", "Kasane Territory", and "Popipo Mk-II". This trend changed on August 1, 2009, when UTAU was updated and VCV voicebanks became available. Teto's VCV voicebank was released on October 20, 2009 and her singing became more natural than before. This evolution made more DAW users turn their eyes towards Teto. Many Teto songs were posted to Niconico, and Teto and UTAU established a place among VOCALOID. Official_illust.png|Kasane Teto Official Art Kasane Teto CAFFEIN-Cropped.PNG|By CAFFEIN, no background official.jpg|Fanwork by CAFFEIN Marketing Since the adoption for Project DIVA in 2011, Teto had several unusual chances for a non-VOCALOID character to appear in media. Media Appearances Japanese record label Avex released a CD album containing Teto songs on October 10, 2012. From April of 2013 to March of 2014 Teto was adopted as an official character for Hokkaido Broadcasting Co., Ltd. The Kabuki play Kuruwa Kotoba Awase Kagami, where Teto acted as a side character, was performed on April 29, 2017. The story was inspired from , one of the most famous songs of Teto. In the CD album 手塚治虫と冨田勲の音楽を生演奏で, released on September 6, 2017, Teto collaborated with Miku. Figurines An official nendoroid has been made for Teto. Literature In Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix, Teto makes a cameo appearance in chapter 14, Kagamine Mix. Video Games Teto, along with other non-VOCALOID characters, is a playable character in the Project DIVA series. Captura.png|Teto as seen in Manga Hatsune Mix Tetoteto.jpg|Teto's Project DIVA 2nd/extend Module Product Information Additional information Reputation References External links Navigation Category:SEGA Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.